2012
by Raksha-DanceWaterDance
Summary: Ok Axel dreams and Demyx is scared because its the night before "the end of the world" one-shot


2012

Pairing- Axel/Demyx

Rating- T because I felt like it and that's what most things are

Summary- It's December 20, 2012 night and Demyx gets scared

PoV- Axel

11 p.m.

**As the music flowed through the room I caught sight of him. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen, but before I could actually see who he was before he disappeared. I knew he would never even look at me so I tried to forget all about him.**

** "Hey you want anything to drink, it's on me." Some creepy chick said. She had some really weird blond hair, but whatever it's free drinks.**

** "Sure whatever, give me the strongest thing you got." I told the bar lady. I don't know why but I just had to do whatever I could to get that man out of my head. As she sled my drink to me even it made me think of him. I don't even know how but it did. I stared around looking for him. I finally caught sight of him and noticed he was staring at me. He couldn't be there is no way he could be looking at me, but just then I saw him get up and start walking over to me. As I was about to get up to meet him I saw him just keep walking. I knew it he wouldn't stop for me. **

** He got up on the stage and I realized that it was his turn on the mic. He took the sitar that someone handed him and sat down on a stool. He looked down at the sitar and slowly started to play, and the music was almost as beautiful as him. He started to sing and his voice was just like a angel's, that is if an angel would sing about wanting to leave a club with him. As he finished he looked up from the sitar and I thought he was looking at me, but of course he wasn't. **

** "I would like to say that this song was meant for one of you out there. I hope that you know who you are and you'll let me have my wish." And he walked off of the stage and actually walked over to me. He held out his hand and I didn't even know how to react to it. "Well would you care to dance?" I couldn't say anything so I just took his hand and we made our way to the dance floor. He took my hands and put them on his waist then wrapped his arms around my neck and his head on my shoulder. We swayed back and forth and I just held him tight. He looked up at me and I knew the look in his eyes. He closed his eyes and was on his tip toes as I leaned down.**

*Knock knock knock*

I opened my eyes and noticed that it had all been a dream. I tried to go back to sleep but the knocking keeps on going and I just couldn't get the dream to start back. I decided what the hell I guess that I could at least punch him for waking me up. I stumbled to the door and opened it. I was just about to scream but he ran right into my arms and was not going to let go. I looked down and saw that blond hair I knew oh so well. I wrapped my arms around him and just held him not knowing what to do or why he was even here in the first place.

"Hey Dem whats up?"

"I'm sorry for waking you I just needed you with me right now." _Did he really just say that. _

"Dem what wrong?"

"I'm just scared right now I don't want to die alone." And he started to cry.

"Well okay, why are you going to die?" I said slowly stepping back so I could close the door behind us.

"It's the end of the world everyone's going to die." _Oh ya tomorrow is when everyone says the world will end._

"Well Demyx, what do you want to do sense your here?" I asked.

"Just hold me please." And well I couldn't refuse that offer. I sat down on the bed with him on my lap and held him there. I don't know when but I looked down and he was asleep. I laid him down beside me and wrapped my arms around him and looked at him. He looked so peaceful as he slept and I ended up falling asleep.

**"So now where where we?" Demyx asked. I looked around and we were back at the club.**

** "Well I think we were right about here." I said as I leaned down and our lips touched. His lips were soft and sweet as the kiss was. As I pulled back I looked into his eyes and said "You know I love you right."**

** "Yes I know." He said and we held onto each other tight and danced for the rest of the night.**

As I opened my eyes I saw Demyx looking up to me and said "I love you too you know that right."

I just stared at him not knowing what to think to that. "Did you have the same dream as me?"

"Well did it end like this." He got up and held out his hand for us to dance. As we went in circles he closed his eyes and again out lips meet in the middle, but this time it was real. His lips were just as soft and sweet as in my dreams but this was just so much better.

As as pulled away I looked into his eyes "I love you." I said.

"And I love you too." He said and we continued to dance.

A/N- Well there goes nothing. My first one shot. My friend said I should write something about 2012 and that's what I came up with. I hope ya'll like it. I'm going to stop ranting now and go and post this.


End file.
